The present invention relates to multiprocessor computer systems, and more particularly to providing a logical partition multiprocessor computer system with a virtual operator panel.
Logical partitioning is the ability to make a single multiprocessing system run as if it were two or more independent systems. Each logical partition represents a division of resources in the system and operates as an independent logical system. Each partition is logical because the division of resources may be physical or virtual. An example logical partitions is the partitioning of a multiprocessor computer system into multiple independent servers, each with it own processors, main storage, and I/O devices.
A large computer system typically includes an operator panel that is capable of displaying status codes of the system, such as progress codes and error codes. When a multiprocessor computer system has been logically partitioned, an operator needs to be able to view the status of each logical partition, but there is only one physical console for displaying the operator panel for the system.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and apparatus for displaying the status codes for each of the logical partitions without using multiple physical displays. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for providing a computer system having a plurality of logical partitions with a virtual operator panel. The method and apparatus include displaying a plurality of operator panels on a single console corresponding to each of the logical partitions, and providing a buffer for each logical partition. The status codes from each of the logical partitions are then written directly to the corresponding buffer. To display the status codes of one of the logical partitions, the status code from the buffer corresponding the logical partition is read and sent to the corresponding operator panel for display.
Accordingly, the present invention provides the logical partitions with the ability to display their status codes through one physical console. Thus, the operator may maintain the entire system from one interface instead of having to use multiple displays and keyboards.